


Puncture Wounds

by mysticsushi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh My God The Cute, seriously this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsushi/pseuds/mysticsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puncture Wounds

“This is all your fault,” Xander Harris grumbled from where he sat on the couch in his basement.

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

Spike crossed his arms in defiance and leaned against the washing machine. “How is it my fault?”

“It was your idea,” Xander said.

“Well, you’re the one that agreed to it.”

Xander snorted. “As I recall, you were doing certain things that you *know* make me incapable of rational thought. I didn’t know what I was agreeing to.”

“Not my fault.”

“Yes, it is. And now I have several bleeding puncture wounds.” To illustrate his point, he pulled his hand away from his shoulder and showed Spike the blood.

“I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s not like you haven’t been hurt before. And its not that much blood.”

“That’s not the point, Spike.”

“Then what, exactly, is the point?”

“The point is it’s your fault.”

Spike sighed, picked up the first aid kit and a wet washcloth, and walked over to the couch. “I think the point is you’re a nancyboy. Hold still.”

“It stings, and I am not.” He watched as Spike finished washing the wounds and then dressed them. “Thanks,” he added quietly.

A leer formed on Spike’s lips. “No need to thank me yet, pet. I haven’t kissed them and made them better.” He then leaned down and tenderly kissed each wound.

“Mmm, I like *this* first aid,” Xander said. He closed his eyes when Spike moved from the injuries to his lips.

When he opened his eyes several minutes later, Xander let out a shriek and scuttled to the other end of the couch. “Get those things away from me!”

“Oh, come on, they’re harmless. You’ve said so yourself.”

“I’ve changed my mind. They’re very capable of injury and harm. Put them away.”

Spike raised an eyebrow. “You afraid?”

“I’m not afraid,” Xander protested. “I’m just worried about my own safety. I have enough puncture wounds; I don’t need any more. Now stop being evil and put them away.”

Rolling his eyes, Spike picked up the two cats and put them in their cat cages. “You’re goin’ to have to make peace with them sooner or later.”

“They’re demon cats. There is no peace when demon cats are concerned.”

“You scared them. Can’t blame them for defendin’ themselves.”

Xander stood up and pointed to one of his bandages. “I can blame them when my blood is concerned. They go back tomorrow.”

“Oh, come on,” Spike said, pushing out his lower lip. “Can’t we keep them? Please?”

“Uh-uh.” Xander shook his head and crossed his arms. “No way. No demon cats allowed.”

“And there’s nothin’ I can do to change your mind?”

“Nope.”

With a wicked grin, Spike pushed Xander down onto the couch. “Let’s see what I can do about that.”


End file.
